


Foul Play

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Come Inflation, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Mindbreak, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Stomach Bulging, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marnie finds herself in deep trouble one day in the Wild Area after she loses a pokémon battle and the victor decides he'd rather fuck her stupid than take her money. Against her will, she's pushed down and raped until she finds herself enjoying it, fucked into unconsciousness and left on the ground like a well-used whore.Back at home, she finds that she can't escape the new cravings the brutal fucking inspired in her and starts opening her legs to anyone who'll fuck her. Things quickly get out of hand and her brother gets involved.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie/Original Male Character, Mary | Marnie/Team Yell Grunt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Price of a lost battle

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the tags. This is an adult man raping Marnie until her mind breaks and she starts enjoying it.
> 
> Don't know what possessed me to write this, but I suppose someone had to. Anxious about posting but I couldn't be the only one with this sin -_-;

_That's it then,_ she thinks with frustration as the battle ends and Morpeko goes back into the pokéball, fainted.

She'd been wandering around in the backwoods of the Wild Area, looking for a new Dark type pokémon to add to her collection, and along the way had encountered another trainer. He was a hulking beast of a man twice her size and with a dangerous look in his eyes, but he'd challenged her and naturally she'd taken him up on it.

Just her luck he was a Bug-type trainer.

Irritably she ignores the voice that sounds like Piers lecturing her about type coverage. _"You're not the Dark-type gym leader yet, Marn."_

Pulling out her wallet, she counts a few bills. Fair is fair.

"Keep your money, lass," the other trainer says, arms crossed and muscles straining against his shirt. He smiles all friendly at her but his blue eyes are sharp with something that sets her instincts on high.

"Well… Ain't that kind of you," she mutters, putting it away.

"Nothing to do with kindness," he says, taking a long stride into her personal space, staring down at her. "I just think I'd rather something else for a victory prize."

She feels a slithering worm of fear down her back and takes a small step back. "O-Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I'd rather have a taste of your cunt."

She blinks at his words, lips curling with disgust. "Don't make a joke like that, bastard. If you don't want the money -"

"Ain't a joke." He's not smiling anymore.

God Almighty, he can't be serious, can he?

She quickly turns on her heel, stumbling slightly in her panicked haste to run, but he's quicker to react than her. He grabs at her arm, grip tight as a vice and dragging her back.

"Let go!" she shouts with more confidence than she actually feels, heart fluttering in her chest with panic. A man his size, she doesn’t stand a chance. And all of her pokémon are fainted so she has nothing to defend herself with. The area’s fucking abandoned too, she hadn’t seen a soul besides this bastard all day.

Bodily he lifts her up, hauling her over her shoulder like she weighs less than a pillow, easily carrying her despite her kicking and squirming to get away. She screams and pinches and almost bites but no one comes to save her and he throws her down in a more secluded spot away from the road.

"Fuck you," she spits, terror building at the back of her throat.

"Nah, lass, I think I'll fuck _you_ ," he smiles.

She spits in his face and feels a moment of victory before he rips her dress with his bare hands, tearing her jacket and the rags of her dress off of her body. Like an animal, he strips her, all brute strength as he viciously rips her bra off, straps snapping, and her underwear pulled off with her shoes.

In a moment, she's left naked as a newborn babe in the grass, the hulking man above her licking his lips as he looks at her pubescent breasts and soft, hairless pussy.

"Fucking nonce," she says with a shaking voice. "You're a fucking pervert!"

"Just figuring that out now, sweetheart?" he mocks.

"Listen," she says in an appeasing voice, "just stop now and I won't tell anyone. Yeah? Just - just let me go, and you won't get in any trouble, I swear."

He thinks about it long enough for her to get hopeful - only for that hope to be ruthlessly crushed when he grins and says, "I think I'm good. I can't pass up prime, tight, young cunt like yours."

She freezes with terror as he kneels down. She can't breathe she's so scared - the fear is strangling her, paralyzing her brain -- His fingers skim her breasts and she pisses herself from the shock and fear, warm urine spilling out of her, sprinkling on the ground and dripping down her thighs.

Hot tears prickle at her eyes as he looks down at her pussy again, watching the stream of piss come out of her.

"I wanna go home," she whimpers tearfully. "Please, I just wanna go home."

"You're just like a wee baby aren't ye?" he snickers. "Wetting yourself, all naked and pretty for me. Don't worry, lass, Daddy's here to take _real_ good care of ya."

His rough hands palm at her small tits, roughly squishing and pulling at them. Her back arches into the touch to try and ease the pain.

"You like me playing with your tits?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip as he twists at her nipples, broad hands pulling at them like you would a cow's udders, like he wants to milk her tiny breasts dry. "It hurts!" she sobs.

"Let Daddy kiss it all better then," he says, hands pulling away from her aching breasts, hooking them under her armpits and lifting her up onto his lap. Marnie flushes at the dribbling piss down her thighs.

She uselessly pushes at his shoulders and tries to pry off his hands, but he overpowers her again, easily shrugging off her efforts and licking over one of her nipples. His tongue is rough, hot and wet, dragging over her abused skin. His hands tease the breast his mouth isn't sucking on, squeezing and massaging. He latches his mouth over her nipple and sucks hard.

"I ain't got any milk for you, you fucker," she spits, angrily scratching at his neck as he sucks a hickie or two into her chest, leaving her nipples tender and tingling.

His mouth pops off her tit with a wet sound. "Not yet you ain't. Let's fix that."

Before she can try to escape again, he tosses her on the ground again, using a hand on her back to pin her down. She kicks backwards blindly and freezes when she hears a zipper pull down. There's no way he's going to actually…

She looks over her shoulder and eyes the massive, thick dick hanging out of his undone trousers.

"No way," she whimpers faintly. "There's no way you're gonna put that in me."

"Watch me."

He kneels in between her legs, forcing them open wide around his thighs, and she feels faint when she feels her pussy spread open with them, the summer breeze gusting over her labia. As he tugs her closer to him with his hands on her hips, she braces her hands on the ground so he doesn't drag her face and hair in the dirt.

For a moment she doesn't even realize what she's feeling, all hot and wet and throbbing at her entrance.

A chill runs down her spine as she peeks over her shoulder again, body tremoring with fear.

The thick head of his dick rubs her labia, feeling like a hot brand searing her cunt. It rubs and pushes against her until he finally finds it, firmly demanding entrance inside of her tight, virginal hole.

"Please, no -" she pleads one last time before it's too late.

 _Ohh, fuck._ Her eyes roll back in her head as the blunt head presses further into her folds, forcing itself past her hymen - she can feel it _break_ with the girth of him. The thick head pushes further into her opening and she feels sick with the knowledge that this is truly happening.

Some random, nameless, nonce of a bastard is going to rape her small, virgin cunt.

"It won't fit!" she sobs, body jerking as he pulls his cock back, the head tugging at her cunt hole. He ignores her, fucking back in a little deeper and she can feel her walls squeezing around him as he forces her open on his cock. "Please, please, I'm beggin' ya -"

"Shut up," he grunts and slams the rest of the way in without warning, splitting her open.

Marnie pisses herself again, a weak stream dribbling out of her and down her thighs, legs weakly twitching as her mind blanks out. It's too big. She's going to break in half. Her pussy feels stretched the the very brim around his thick, hot dick, she can feel it pulse and twitch inside of her, feel the head of it pressing hard against her cervix like it wants to break right into her womb. It hurts so fucking much -

"How's Daddy's cock feel, you dirty slut?" he asks mockingly in her ear, gripping her hips with bruising fingers. "So good you're pissing yourself, little skank."

When he begins to move again, she feels her walls clamp down on him reflexively, trying to stop him from pulling out. She whimpers pitifully, hot tears dripping down her face at the excruciating feeling. It feels like he'll drag out all of her insides with him.

"Squeezing so hard around me," he grunts, using his grip on her hips to pull her to the tip of his dick and making her sob again, "I knew you'd love this."

She screams as he roughly pulls her back, filling her back up to the breaking point again. Weakly she tries to scrabble at the ground and pull herself away but her efforts are useless and he keeps pushing and pulling her like she's nothing more than a sex toy, a fleshlight for him to use up. Every thrust spears right against her cervix, pounding as deep as he can possibly go. Somehow it feels as though he's thrusting right into her stomach with the way it tightens and swoops with every thrust.

"P-please," Marnie sobs wetly against the ground. "Please just let me go… I swear I won't tell anybody."

"I ain't lettin' ya go until I fuck your brains out," he promises darkly, not stopping even for a moment with his ruthless fucking. "I'm going ta rape you until you're begging for more, fill you up with semen until you've taken my child, and then I'll leave you out here for the next man to find you and use your filthy hole, because that's all a little bitch like you is good for."

He's... going to knock her up?

She pictures herself vividly then, swollen stomach and spread legs as another faceless, nameless man fucks her pregnant body, filling her up with nowhere for the come to go. She sees herself begging on her hands and knees, heavy stomach hanging down, for any man passing by to fill her up because it feels too horribly empty without a cock inside her. She sees her breasts all swollen with milk, her child suckling at her teat as a man fucks her sloppy, loose pussy and fills her with another child, again and again and again until she's nothing more than a _breeding mare -_

"Oh fuck," she sobs, feeling sick at the heated feeling in her stomach. It feels different than the pain that's slowly numbing where he's brutally fucking into her. It feels warm and overwhelming, like she's actually getting off to this.

"Sounds good, don't it?" he grins, snapping his hips into her with a steady rhythm. "Slut."

"No," she moans pitifully, mentally fighting the building tension in her cunt, "No… no, no, no… please…"

She can't get pregnant. What will she do when she gets back to Spikemuth with this bastards come oozing out of her gaping hole? What'll she tell Piers? That some bastard raped her over and over in some backwoods, fucking her silly until her womb was swollen with semen - that he'd fucked a baby right into her? She's too young to be a mother! She's not ready!

One of his hands releases her hip, the skin stinging and aching, and tangles up in her hair instead, pulling so hard she feels some strands pull loose from her scalp. She bawls uselessly as he yanks hard at her hair, encouraging her to arch her back and press herself back into his thrusting hips, meeting him halfway. The angle changes and his dick roughly rubs against something inside of her on every push, something that makes her stomach turn over with lightning hot arousal.

She moans breathlessly as he keeps fucking right over it, driving her closer and closer to the edge of the ecstasy building inside of her. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth, drool slowly dripping down her chin, mixing with her salty tears.

"It's too much," she slurs, going limp under the never ending assault on her cunt and sobbing as the grip on her hair tightens painfully. "I'm going ta break… It's too much…!"

He pulls harder, gets her upright and leaned back against his chest. Seated on his lap, the head of his dick presses hard against her cervix, like he wants to break right into her womb and fuck that too. She feels him so deep she can’t even breathe past it. His thrusts become more like rubbing, flexing his hips and dick twitching inside of her. The hand in her hair finally relinquishes it's tight hold, going down to rub at her belly. She looks down through blurry eyes and sees her stomach, slightly distended.

“What…?” she moans, trying to comprehend what she’s seeing.

He presses hard against her soft stomach, and she realizes what it is. His dick is making her stomach bulge out - he’s rubbing the tip of it through her, touching where he’s rubbing her cervix.

Like this, speared on his lap, she can truly realize just how big her is compared to her. Her lithe, tiny thighs spread over his thick muscular legs, his massive cock stuffed inside of her tiny, child cunt. His massive hands covering her stomach easily, fingers nearly touching when he wraps them around her waist.

Without warning, he uses his hold around her waist to bounce her up and down on his lap, striking as deep as possible every time, her stomach bulging outwards each time. She goes limp, let’s him use her like a fleshlight, head lolling on her shoulder and brain going blank.

It doesn’t hurt as badly anymore. Her legs have gone numb and her cunt feels hollowed out, tender and aching as it fits around him snugly, like it’s been reshaped by the brutal rape, turned into a perfect onahole for him to fit his dick into. She truly has been turned into nothing but a dirty, pathetic whore, drooling down her chin as his pace picks up.

“I’m about to come inside ya,” he hisses, fingers tightening, leaving bruises atop of bruises. “I’ll fill your cunt right up to the brim, pretty little thing.”

He reaches one hand down between her legs, tracing where he’s unyieldingly splitting her open. Then he drags his fingers up and touches her clit, rubbing roughly at it, making her body twitch as the arousal building in her stomach comes to a head and she sobs as she orgasms while he rapes her like a savage.

She’ll never be able to look Piers in the eyes again, not after having come like a bitch in heat while a pervert fucks her pussy raw.

She whimpers, eyes rolling back in her head, more tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

“Take it, slut,” he orders, biting harshly at her shoulder as he slams her down on his dick again. It pulses inside of her and she feels the thick, hot semen shoot inside of her womb, spurting again and again deep inside of her until her womb feels heavy and swollen.

He pulls out and lets her drop limply to the ground, face first with her ass in the air. The semen drips thickly out of her, tracing down the tracks of piss from earlier.

Marnie cries into the dirt, relieved it’s finally over. She can gather up her pokéballs and finally go home.

Then he drapes himself over her, dick still hard.

“No,” she sobs quietly. “Please... no more.”

“Don’t be like that, love,” he soothes, petting her hair and easing them down until she’s completely flat on her stomach and he’s laying heavily over her back, dick pressed between her thighs. “Didn’t you enjoy it? Or did I imagine you coming on my dick like the slut you are?”

She says nothing, sobbing harder.

And without another word he pushes his thick cock into her abused cunt again. It’s just as ruthless as before, his hips snapping into her ass, his heavy, sweaty, hairy balls slapping against her skin as he fucks her. It feels a thousand times better and worse all at the same time. If she thought she could feel every detail of his cock before, her mind is melting with how oversensitive she is now, every last inch of him torturing her with pleasure as it slides in and out.

Her orgasm had loosened her up and turned the pain into something liquid hot and deliriously good. Her mind feels like it’s breaking in half.

He’s _right._ In the end, she had somehow enjoyed his savage rape.

And now she wants to come again. She wants to feel good again and again - this is the first time she’s ever orgasmed, and it’s stained with bruises and tears, forever tainting her.

Her tits rub roughly against the ground, still sore from earlier, and the sensation against her nipples drives her mad. The shocks of pleasurable pain shoot down to her throbbing cunt, and she manages to find the strength to shove her hand under herself, her forearm pressed against where his dickhead distends her stomach, and her fingers eagerly playing with her swollen clit.

“That’s a good girl,” the man above her groans, reaching under her and squeezing her tits again. “Just enjoy it while I get you with child.”

It feels unbearable when he twists at her petite nipples, she thinks dizzily, mouth open as she drools down her chin and moans like the whore she is. It hurts, _hurts,_ but feels good at the same time - the wires in her head are all mixed and messed up - it’s all turning into a gooey mess in her guts that he’s churning up.

This time the fuck is neverending and she climaxes twice, bawling and spasming at the oversensitivty driving her out of her mind.

He comes again in her pussy, filling it up until she swears she’ll puke it up somehow.

In the end, he comes inside of her four times, sweaty hands branding almost every part of her as she finally passes out and he fucks her unconscious body.

When she wakes up, she’s alone in the shade of the tree he’d dragged her under, thighs sticky with semen and her own slick, and belly full with come. The bruises are darkening on her skin, across her hips and arms and tits. Her cunt is aching and sore as she slowly sits up, feeling sick to her stomach. She holds her belly and wonders if he really did it, if he really fucked her until she’d gotten pregnant with his baby.

Something inside her tells her _yes._

She staggers to her feet, gathering her torn clothing and discarded pokéballs. In her bag is a spare set of clothing and she can try to clean herself at the nearby stream... 

Her Rotom phone buzzes and she looks in horror at the notification from a blocked number. She opens it to affirm it, sees a video of her unconscious body being raped, the thick dick passing in and out of her tiny cunt. Her face is clearly visible, ruined with sweat and snot and tears and drool.

 _Tell anyone and this gets leaked everywhere,_ is the message attached to the video.

On cue, a thick glob of semen drips out of her, making her shiver. God, if Piers ever saw that… She wouldn’t be able to live with herself.

She shakily puts her phone away, cunt throbbing with the memory he’d fucked into her body.

“It’s over,” she says to herself, but she knows it’s a lie as soon as she says it. Her body is hot all over and the video flashes in her mind, reminding her of the brutal fuck she’d endured, but somehow it doesn’t feel as terrible anymore. Something deep inside of her itches and the only way to scratch it is having someone shove their cock inside of her.

Marnie’s eyes well with tears at the irrefutable truth. He’d truly broken her.

She fishes her phone out again and watches the video, replaying it again and again, listening to his deep grunts and the slick sound of him pounding her cunt. She shivers and moans again, touching her messy pussy, masturbating despite the tenderness.

Her eyes roll back in her head as she fingers herself and rubs at her clit, legs going weak in the knees. Slut, whore, _dirty,_ everything he’d called her had been true after all. She twists her fingers in his semen and her own juices until she feels the tension break again and she squirts on her fingers and the ground.

She comes down from the high, feeling filthy.

For now, she has to go home. She’ll deal with everything else after.


	2. Home Team Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie can't stop her growing sexual urges after her violent defilement in the Wild Area, and after being caught masturbating by a couple of Team Yell grunts, she encourages them to have sex with her. Things spiral out of control when other members show up and decide to share her around, breaking her mind even further as they all rape her for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on chap 2, you know this by now but please pay heed to the tags. Marnie gives consent at first, but gets raped by multiple adult men but in this one.

A week later, Marnie shoves the thick dildo she’d bought online up her cunt, wrist aching as she tries to mimic the brutal thrusts from the man who’d raped her until she’d lost her mind out in the Wild Area, but no matter how quickly she forces her arm to go she just can’t satisfy her hungry pussy.

It’s just not good enough. No matter how big the toy, even with the vibrations that makes her ache with need, she couldn’t mimic the painful way he’d split her open, or the hot, wet come he’d filled her womb up with until it felt full to bursting.

Not for the first time this week she thinks about going back to the Wild Area and waiting around in the same empty field, waiting for him to come back and force her face in the dirt and fuck her senseless again. She needs someone’s cock inside her, so bad it makes her want to scream.

She breathes out a small sob of frustration as she leans back against the dirty wall of the abandoned garage she’d chosen to try and jerk off in. Doing it at home made her feel ashamed, and fearful that Piers could walk in at any moment and see how much of a whore his little sister had become, so she’d taken to sneaking out to one of the many abandoned buildings in Spikemuth to try and itch the cravings she hadn’t been able to escape.

She’d gone home after masturbating to the sickening video of the nameless trainer fucking her unconscious body, using her limp cunt like a fleshlight, had somehow gotten home without Piers seeing her and washed away the evidence dripping out of her pussy. That didn’t stop the bruises on her tits and hips from darkening over the next few days, or her vagina from aching with the memory of her virginity being torn away.

But now, a week later, the bruises are almost gone and her pussy is still _aching,_ but now with a mindless need to get split open again.

“Fuck,” Marnie curses, twisting the dildo inside of her, listening to the wet squelches as she fucks herself harder with it, chasing after the moment of bliss that keeps getting harder and harder to achieve.

She’s getting close, so close… She chews at her lip and finally decides to pull out her phone and flip to the video that bastard had sent her.

The wet sounds and his heavy grunts… His massive dick sliding into her small, pink, abused cunt… She can see the shiny semen and her own slick coating his dick as he shoves it in and out. Marnie feels the heat in her stomach tighten with need, pussy throbbing.

Maybe she will. Maybe she _will_ go back to the Wild Area… Just once more. It doesn’t even matter if it’s the same man anyways, does it? She’ll find the first perverted bastard there and bend over on the side of the road and let him ream her until she’s finally satisfied and this damn craving goes away.

“M-Marn? Is that you?”

Her heart clenches in her chest and her head whips up, staring at the two Team Yell men poking their heads into the garage. She’s directly across from them, seated on a bench with one of her legs pulled up and spread open, giving them a perfect view of her pussy stretched around the dildo.

They seem too stunned to say anything else, and they simply stand there as she slowly tugs the toy out. Marnie’s eyes gravitate to their crotches and sees the slowly plumping cocks under their pants.

Oh, fuck. She licks her lips and feels her empty hole clench around air, wanting to be filled up to the breaking point. She wants their cocks _so badly._

Surely it wouldn’t hurt, right? She hadn’t wanted to fuck anyone in Spikemuth in case the word got back to Piers, but just one or two would be okay. After all, if they let it slip that they'd fucked her, they'd be on the hook for it just as bad as she would be.

"You two, you wanna go a round?" she asks, trying not to sound desperate but hearing the edge in her voice anyways.

They exchange glances, hesitant, but she sees their cocks harden more. Fuck she hopes they're big, big enough to finally scratch this dirty, slutty urge she’s got.

"Marnie, are ya… are ya serious?" one of them asks, wetting his lips and looking at her wet cunt with hungry eyes.

"Shut up, moron," the other hisses, smacking him. "Piers'll kill ya if he hears you talk like that." But he still doesn't walk away, and he adjusts his hard-on awkwardly.

"I'm serious,” she assures them. “I won't tell Piers either."

They hesitate further, but only for a moment before they each step in, lured by her spread legs.

Marnie breathes heavily, panting in excitement and anxiety. The last time… her _first_ time, she'd pissed herself, cried until she was an ugly, snotting, drooling mess on the ground. She just wants them to fuck her, not make her cry.

"Come on then," she urges, leaning back on the bench and pulling her dress up around her stomach, keeping her legs spread.

The braver one unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. It's smaller than she'd been hoping for - less thick and long than the Wild Area man's, but she doesn't care. She just needs it inside of her _now._ He settles in between her legs that strain to fit around his thighs, hurriedly presses his cockhead against her cunt as though she'll suddenly change her mind.

It’s hot against her sensitive labia, the tip twitching against her entrance in a way she would never be able to mimic with a toy. She whines, tossing her head back as it pushes inside, stretching her hole.

“Oh, fuck me, you feel so tight,” he grunts, pressing in to the base.

“Fu-uck,” she moans, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusts in and out, shallowly at first until she tugs him all the way in and his inhibitions fade. “Go faster!”

It feels so fucking good, throbbing against her inner walls. The stretch is easier after playing with the dildo, doesn’t feel like she’s going to break in half like she had with the other man. It doesn’t hurt - it just stings, but it fades easily into a warm, pleasurable sensation that twists her stomach up with arousal.

She’s so deep in pleasure that she doesn’t notice the other grunt picking up her phone and look at the video still on the screen.

“Holy shit,” he breathes. “This you, Marn?”

They look at the phone, watch the nameless man rape her, and she feels so dirty, so ashamed, so _turned on_ that someone else is watching that video that she’s jerked off to so many times, she whimpers and orgasms messily on the dick pulsing inside of her.

“You like it rough?” he asks, panting as she squeezes around him, trying to milk his come out.

She bites her lip and massages her clit, rolling her hips to try and urge him to keep fucking her, unable to find a suitable answer.

“Look at her,” the other one says, pulling his dick out of his pants and stroking himself. “You can tell she does.” He motions for his friend to lift her up, gets around her back and wraps his arms around her as they pick her up. “Get her up here, I know a way we can satisfy her, treat her right for giving us a nice lay.”

His friend grins and helps put her into place, the two of them standing at her front and back with her legs straining to wrap around the waist of the man in front of her.

“What’re you two doing?” she asks plaintively.

“Just be a good girl, Marnie,” the man at her back says.

She squeezes her walls again, massaging the dick inside of her, urging him to keep fucking her despite the new angle. Then she feels fingers prod at her entrance already stretched around a thick cock.

“O-Oi, stop that!” she demands panickedly.

The fingers press against her entrance firmly.

Marnie feels her pulse beating in her throat, chest constricting. “There ain’t no room!”

He shushes her and pushes harder, until his fingers are curling inside of her tight cunt along with his friend’s cock, making her stiffen. She’s going to seriously break her in half if they try what she thinks they are. Oh, God, she’s made a mistake.

"St-Stop…" she whimpers faintly, feeling his fingers stretch her further and further, scissoring her open to allow the blunt, thick head of his dick to press against her. "Please, oh fuck -"

"Don't worry, Marn, you'll enjoy it," one of them reassures.

The hands holding her sink her down, the head pushing harder against the tiny opening they've pried open, until it slips in and she's speared wide open on two cocks, legs twitching. She can't breathe. She can't even fucking think, her brain is melting out of her ears, and before she can scream or beg for relief she's orgasming from the excruciating mixture of pleasure and pain, squirting messily on the two dicks shoved into her tiny pussy.

She'd thought she'd felt the furthest extreme of her cunt being punished when that man in the Wild Area had raped her virgin hole, feeling close to ripping in half, but what she felt then isn't even close to _this._

"Please, take them out," she sobs, shuddering for breath. "It's too much - I'm serious! You're going ta rip me in half!"

"Just be quiet for a min', Marn," the one behind her grunts, slapping a hand over her mouth, slowly pulling out and shoving back in, making her howl. There's nothing she can do to stop them as they work their way into a rhythm, their cocks shoving in and out of her cunt in tandem and driving her mind into a haze of white noise.

She's so _full._ Her stomach distends slightly outwards when they both seat themselves fully inside of her.

She sobs and spasms as they begin fucking her in earnest, each of them grabbing at her tits and her legs with sweaty hands, letting her body weight settle entirely down onto their cocks.

The fuck is neverending. Just when one finishes, the other keeps going, thrusting in and rubbing until they're both hard again - and then the _other_ one finishes and they repeat the cycle until their come is dripping out of her and they've each filled her nearly four times a piece.

She's ashamed to admit that she came nearly as many times herself, insides scraped raw and cunt throbbing. It just feels so good, so full, she's losing her mind with the sensations they're forcing on her.

When they finally pull out, they drop her on the bench and leave her there, sweat cooling on her skin, tits aching and bruised, come oozing out of her. She can barely hear them talking to one another over the buzzing in her head.

It's finally over, again.

Her cunt is sore with the abuse of having two cocks shoved unceremoniously inside of it, wet with come and her own slick.

But it felt _so good._ Her mind is hazy and gooey with pleasure that she can't even feel upset that they'd forced their cocks inside despite her complaints. She realizes dimly that means they'd raped her too, two men who she'd trusted, fucked her pussy raw even while she sobbed for them to stop, but it felt _so_ good… Maybe she'll forgive them.

Her head lolls to the side when she hears shuffling footsteps, and she looks through bleary eyes to see a group of Spikemuth men entering the garage, all faces she recognizes.

"She loves it," one of the grunts from earlier is saying almost boastfully. "She took us both no problem. She seduced _us._ Best thing is she's still tight, and she promised she wouldn't tell Piers nothing."

Marnie struggles to sit up, stomach turning over with a little fear. "W-What're all you doing here, then?"

"Marn, it ain't fair to only let us two have a taste," the second grunt says reasonably.

There's got to be at least ten men, all looking at her like ravenous dogs. She sees her phone in one of their hands, hears the low sounds of the nameless man fucking her limp body. They're watching her get raped and they're getting off on it, thinking they can do the same thing to her.

"No thanks," she says shakily.

"She don't sound interested," one says a little hesitantly and she feels a tiny bit of hope only for it to then be crushed.

"Nah, that's just how she is. She kept askin' us not to fuck her at the same time, but once we got in, she begged us for more. You know how girls her age can be - they're just shy. Once we start, she won't want us to stop."

They eye her up hungrily.

"Good enough for me."

Fear drives through her like a lightning bolt. She tries to stand on wobbly legs, semen dripping out of her, but they grab at her before she can take a step, ripping off the dress she'd still had on, hands squeezing her tiny tits and grabbing her ass, rubbing her cunt.

"Stop! You fuckers, I swear, you'd better -"

One of them grabs her face and kisses her, shoving his wet tongue inside of her mouth and muffling her cries. Another gets down on his knees and licks at her cunt, sucking at her hairless labia and clit. She gets aroused all over again at the sudden stimulation, moaning into the messy kiss and trying to thrust her hips to meet the molten hot tongue melting her pussy.

"See? There she goes. Just needed a little push."

"I want to fuck her first."

"Then I want to have her mouth!"

She whimpers as they divvy her up like she's not even there, just a sex toy to be played with, calling their turns.

When they're done deciding, they manhandle her into position, pulling over a small table and laying her out on it on her back, ass hanging off one end and her head off the other. Without even a moment to breathe, one of the men forces his dick into her aching pussy, fucking her eagerly.

"Please," Marnie begs tearfully, feeling the need and heat building in her stomach again, but still so afraid what ten cocks inside of her will do by the end of it. One or two was okay. It felt good even though it nearly broke her. But she _never_ agreed to this and she's so scared, scared like she had been out in the Wild Area. They aren't listening to her and they won't let her go until they've all come inside of her. "Please just stop, I can't take more than this! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried seducing you or whatever, I'm sorry, please -"

"She's talking so much 'cause she ain't got a dick to suck on," one of the men says, and the next thing she knows her mouth is being forced open and a thick cock is being shoved in.

It feels like her jaw is going to break around it as it slowly slides in and out, head rubbing against the roof of her mouth and her tongue. It tastes salty and bitter. She cries around it, body shaking with the force of her sobs.

He keeps driving his hips forward until she's choking around it and her face is being shoved into his sweaty, hairy balls. It reeks of musk and sweat, like he hasn't washed in days. Her nose nudges against the heavy ballsack, and she's forced to breathe the smell in as she pants for air.

She's going to suffocate in the hot, sweaty air between his balls and his cock that he keeps shoving her deeper into. She's going to just _die._

As he keeps fucking her mouth, making her gag every thrust and sending her mind spiralling with the thick smell of him, hands grope her chest, various mouths sucking at her nipples and licking over her stomach.

The man between her thighs fucks her brutally until he spills inside of her, moaning in satisfaction. He pulls out, and another one pushes in, eagerly keeping up the pace. Her belly is going to be swollen with come by the end of this - it'll be all round and warm with hot come, like she's already a few months along with a child.

Her eyes roll back in her head at the arousing image, her legs clamping around the man fucking her, and she moans around the cock violating her throat.

That's all it takes to make him come down her throat, filling her mouth until it leaks out, dripping down her face. She swallows panickedly, trying not to choke on the thick, bitter come in her mouth, feeling like she wants to vomit it all back up.

She barely gets a chance to breathe and clear her mind before the next cock is demanding entrance into her mouth.

The new man groans and fucks her throat vigorously, choking her relentlessly, suffocating her with his dick, balls slapping against her face with every thrust.

“You feel so good, Marn,” he gasps, tugging on her hair and angling her head further down, the head of his cock slipping even deeper inside of her throat.

“Look at her, she loves it.”

She can’t handle it anymore. Uselessly, she sobs and cries through her wet gagging, but none of the men grant her any mercy, fucking her stupid. She’s losing her mind, unable to think of anything other than the dicks raping her cunt and throat, the thick smell of them stamping itself into her mind. It’s unbearable. It reeks. She wants to puke it all up, but she’s forced to keep swallowing if she doesn’t want to choke on the semen that he pours down her abused throat.

On the third round, the men who’ve already come inside of her once start masturbating using her hands, her hair, coming all over her tits in hot, thick stripes and painting her with semen. Her hair is tangled up around their cocks, and her hands reflexively curl around the next ones to use them, jerking them off willingly, urging them to soak her even more in their come, growing steadily addicted to the heady smell of sweat and musky semen.

Her body and mind are going numb, spinning with the neverending sensations. She’s given up her pitiful crying. To her utter horror, it’s starting to feel unbearably good and she orgasms with the next man to fill up her cunt. The semen is starting to _taste_ good, so she eagerly sucks at the fourth man to take her mouth, moaning around him, drooling with the bitter, sweaty taste of his unwashed dick.

Over and over and over, they use her body until they’ve satisfied themselves and she’s covered in their semen.

The last one pulls out of her cunt, and she shudders weakly at the thick glob of semen that comes out with it, the dense fluid oozing out of her all over the table. She can’t even move, she’d been used so thoroughly. Maybe they’ll abandon her here like a worthless whore, legs spread and cunt all messy and full, ready for the next man to walk in on her and rape her like an animal.

Maybe next week she'll hide out in this abandoned building again and seduce the men in again, more and more of them, have them cover her in their sweaty, musky smell and choke her with their cocks until she's full up again. She's not sure how she'll be able to handle being empty anymore.

True to what she’d imagined, her stomach is swollen and rounded out with the amount of come she’d swallowed and that they’d forced inside of her cunt. She rubs her belly, and whimpers at the sensation of feeling so _full._

Will this be how she looks when the baby inside her starts growing?

Her pussy throbs at the mental image, sore and tender and hot. The cravings she'd been feeling all week are finally quiet, and she pets her swollen stomach, some small part of her looking forward to an actual pregnancy. If she hadn't been before, she certainly is now, and any one of these grown men twice her age or more could be the father. She drops her head back off the table, utterly satisfied, feeling filthy like the whore she's become, but not even caring anymore.

Then, she hears, “There you lot are. What the hell have you all been - ”, and a sharp inhale of breath.

And she nearly wets herself in fear. Limply, she raises her head again and stares in mute horror at her big brother who’s rooted to the spot, staring at her used and abused body, and all of the men who’d fucked her loose, wet cunt and mouth for hours.

“Marnie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chap to go, featuring Piers.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten here, you read it all. I guess let me know what you thought!


End file.
